Born Hunter
by prefectchaos
Summary: Gon was born a gifted Nen user, raised by his father to be a prefect hunter, and an over all monster. This story will include a fem-killua.


The wind ran through open field just outside of a dense forest, shadows stretched as the sun was barely over horizon. A lone figure stood there, in the lush green field, looking down. The figures face was hidden by shadows as the sun casted a silhouette affects the figure. Then the figure turned to face the sun and his features came into focus.

The sun revealed the figure to be a boy no more than twelve years old, with slim body build, Tan skin, spiky jet black hair, and onyx eyes; wearing emerald-green jacket and pants, with a fishing rod strapped on back, and a ruby like orb for a lure.

The boy's body shook in anger as he turn back reread the words etched in the ground. The words had faded some but were still clear enough too read clearly.

'Gon, if you can still read this message that means you're weeks' behind me, any ways how's about we make this wager a little more interesting your twelve, right. Well the Hunter exam is coming up the next few weeks, how's you get your hunters licenses this year. If you do happen to get it and you manage to find me in the course the next few years I've take you 'hunting' with me.'

Followed by chibi image of his father, Ging Freecss, with the peace signs, then a second passage that read:

'Gon if you decide to take the hunter's exam you should go to your aunt Mito on Whale Island, I think she should kwon how her nephew has been the last two years.'

Gon Freecss body gave off an aura that screamed death so powerful that the air darkened with pure malice that everything in his surroundings started to die as it shriveled and withered away to nothingness.

Gon let loss a mighty roared and shouted "When I find you I'm going to beat you so close to death you're going to be able to see your soul on the other side" he took a deep breath then sighed "well it seems I have no other choices," taking another deep breath and yelling cheerfully "Whale Island here I come."

Gon then took off toward's the rising sun, at speeds that made the fastest animal in the world seem slow in comparison. Though this was still little a gentle stride compared to how fast he could truly go.

Gon as went on his, he was then struck by the thought 'this is the world I'm supposes to be a part of, but this world is not the world I belong in.' His was then struck be the thoughts of the world he was born to, "The Dark Continent." That was his true home a world where the strong lived and the weak died, the world that his mother died in, the world where he was at peace.

His father brought him from "The Dark Continent" to the "Human World" at the age of eight because father was called back by Chairman Netero from some reason or another he didn't really care at the time.

Gon was born with very strong aura and Nen ability, which first manifested its self at birth. This is what prompted his father to raise him himself, instead of leaving Gon the care of his cousin and teach him to properly use his ability. Gon was so naturally in tuned with his aura and such a natural at it that one might think his was a freak of nature for he seemed to have no limit to him.

While Gon normally fall in the category of Enhancers, he was born with three special skills that allowed him get even strong during the heat of battle. The first was an ability that allowed him to use all Nen types to their fullest which he called "Specialist of Everything." The second ability was the ability to make his will into reality which he called "Makers design." The third ability was ability to copy others abilities once he understood them which he called "Copy Cat." These three abilities made his growth rate boundless.

His father had schooled him for ten the first ten years of his life in nearly all subjects from writing to reading, from math to science, from history to technology, and from language to fighting. So when Chairman Netero met Gon for the first time he was so stocked to see an eight year old so far along in the practice and use of Nen and that far shown most fully grown adult in the field, Although Gon and Chairman Netero never got properly acquainted.

Cause during their meeting Chairman told Ging "like father like son both monsters." To which Ging responded in his usual laid back tone "Don't look at me Gon's the monster …" but he was then cut by Gon bursting through the wall and punching him square in the jaw and making him flying through a couple of walls before coming to stop.

"Take that back" Gon yelled at Ging "make me" Ging responded Sticking his tongue out.

Ging promptly picked him self back up and rushed towards Gon at god-like speed punching him back while Gon grabbed Ging's shirt and pulled Ging with him, as rocketed out of the building. Ging never even finished the meeting because the two continued to fight while in mild air and the quickly exited the city continuing their in a more open field. The rest that where present sweat dropped as Netero spoke again "definitely monsters," The rest just nodded.

The day Gon turned ten, he found that his Father was gone and the only thing he left was note that said 'Gon this is my test to you, do you have what it that's, find me only then will be a turn hunter, so Gon steel yourself, hone and refined abilities that the only way you will see me again' and chibi image of his father smiling.

Gon was going to find his father a make him apologies for leaving him all alone the last few years. But for now all occupied his mind was the thought of seeing his aunt again which he hadn't seen for four years now.

Gon moved over the land then to where the land met the water, and then searched for town, after a few minutes, he found a port town, there, he asked a few ferryman in which direction Whale Island was in from there, then a direction at hand he proceeded run over the sea a speeds made him seem little more than a blur the vast body of water.

The sun was now quart of the way through the sky not even noon, and after two hours of running on the sea Gon had reached Whale Island.

'Only a few more minutes and I'll get to see aunt Mito again' Gon had grown very attached to his aunt Mito and even though his had only known her for relatively short time he had come to think of her as his mother and he her son, never knowing what having a real mother was like his relationship to her was the closest he could compare to what it must be like to have a mother.

The air was clean and fresh something Gon enjoyed like nothing other, he was already at the clearing right in front of his aunt's house, when he came to stop trying to adsorbed the image of her house into his memory but like picture if one makes a copy of it the copy that picture loses some the quality that only original possesses.

He walking to the house taking his time than spotted the figure of his aunt through the window of the house on second floor.

When Gon finally reached the door, and knocked. The sound carried into the distances then faded away into nothingness, after a couple of seconds the door open relieving his aunt Mito, who wore a surprised on her face.

His aunt Mito appeared to be in her thirties she was a full head taller than Gon, shoulder length red hair, with a red long sleeve shirt and long paled dress.

"Hello, Aunt Mito" with a small vow.

"Gon is that you, you should have called have cleaned up a little if would have known" She said with excitement in her voice, as hugged him tightly.

"There no need to clean, aunt Mito" he said with equal excitement, enjoying the warmth of her embraced.

"Is Ging with you? " She asked, as she withdrew herself from their embraced

"No, we have been separated for two years now, it was some time after we left here, that last saw each other" he explained, with the hug sending shivers across his body.

"He left you alone honestly will Ging ever grow up, so what brings you here?" she asked clearly anger at Ging.

"Don't worry his only doing to this to get back into gear for when he go back 'home', Ging told me to take part in next hunter exam taking place the next few weeks" he answered.

Mito had a vague idea of where Gon was born but she was never given any specifics. She had however seen what Gon was capable of so she not too worried, and knowing he was Ging's son nothing could stop him any way, they both were driven too to stop.

"Well Gon, you are welcome to stay as long as you want" she gestured him inside the house.

He walking in the house followed by aunt closing the door behind them.


End file.
